A Long and Lonely Year
by heichounswallow
Summary: I suck at summaries; however, this is my first every fanfiction and it's an Ereri one! Uhm, so yeah. Enjoy and please feel free to leave reviews so that I can get better at my writing :)


A Long and Lonely Year

_An Attack on Titan Fanfiction_

_By Danielle Perkin_

Prologue:

Today was the day, the first year of peace within the walls. Humanity has defeated the titans and can now live freely without worrying about being eaten or losing a loved one. A year ago today, a group of soldiers celebrated as they defeated and watched the final titan fall. A year ago today, the Scouting Legion said their good-byes and went to e live on with their lives.

Many members of the Scouting Legion went home, or started a new one. Some even traveled outside of wall Maria to see the world, but one soldier who committed his life to slaying titans stayed; He didn't know what to do with his life anymore. For years, he expected to die on the front, but he survived. Now, this Titan killing veteran spends his days reminiscing with all the good and bad memories of leading the Survey Corps.

Chapter One:

Captain Levi woke up as usual and went on his daily routine: freshen up, make coffee, clean, freshen up again and relax. He went out on long walks occasionally to stay in shape, but today, he wasn't feeling it. Levi sat down next to the window in his living room and picked up his scrapbook. Hanji gave one to everyone in the Scouting Legion before they went their separate ways. Just as Levi was about to open it, he heard a knock at his door. The thirty one year old sighed lazily and went to get the door. Levi had just unlocked the door when Hanji just barged into his home.

"Hello, Hanji." Levi sighed, partially surprised by her visit. He knew it was only a matter of time until she found his new house anyway.

"Oh, Levi!" Hanji exclaimed, "I didn't see you there!"

"Of course you didn't, four eyes."

Hanji hugged Levi, lifting him off the floor in the process.

"HANJI." Levi said sternly.

"Sorry, I missed you, Heichou!" Hanji said as she dropped Levi.

"What do you want, Hanji?"

Hanji paused and starred at Levi as if she forgot why she came here in the first place, then suddenly remembered.

"Oh! I came to deliver this." She handed Levi an envelope.

"What is it?"

"Open it, it's an invitation to my part-"

"No."

Levi handed the invitation back to Hanji.

"Levi…" Hanji began.

"I appreciate your invite, but I'm not interested in going… Hanji?"

Levi noticed Hanji had somehow moved across the room and got a hold of his scrapbook and began to flip through it.

"Corporal," Hanji began, "this party I'm throwing is a reunion."

"So?"

"It includes trainees from the 104th."

"Tsk."

"You'll see those kids again!"

"I'll think about it."

"The party's tomorrow night, I need an answer now."

"Uhm."

"There'll be drinks!" Hanji added as she put down the book and headed towards the door.

"Aaaannndd you'll see Eren again."

Hanji already knew she won Levi over.

"Who cares about that little brat? If I decide to go, I'll go for drinks with you and Erwin."

"Alright, Shorty, see you tomorrow then?"

"Maybe. Good-bye, Shitty Glasses."

Levi slammed the door and walked back to his chair. He picked up the scrapbook and found that it was thicker and slightly heavier than before.

"Hm?" Levi sat down in his chair and opened the scrapbook. He saw that Hanji left the invitation inside of the scrapbook using it as a bookmark. It's as if she strategically placed it next to Eren and Levi's first and last picture together. Levi looked at the unopened invitation and back at the picture. A smile began to find its way across his face as he began to open and read the invitation.

Chapter 2:

The next day, Levi woke up and was in an unusually good mood. He went through his daily routine, except this time decided to go for a jog. The reunion was located at the old, abandoned castle the Scouting Legion used as their headquarters. Levi lived about twenty minutes away from it by foot, so he decided to run there like he used to.

When he arrived, he saw that the castle hasn't changed one bit and was really up kept. As Levi turned around to head back home, he was almost surprised to see Erwin and Hanji staring down at him.

"Corporal?" Hanji and Erwin questioned simultaneously, "The reunion doesn't start until eight." Hanji finished.

"I know." Levi replied.

"Ah, so you've decided to read the invitation and come after all?" Erwin folded his arms and raised his eyebrows at the shorter man, "I heard you gave Hanji a little bit of trouble."

"Hanji, you told him?!" Levi exclaimed.

"No he already knew!" Hanji laughed, "So you are comin-"

"-for drinks?" Erwin winked finishing Hanji's question.

Hanji and Erwin knew for a long time that Levi had a thing for Eren, and wouldn't leave the poor man alone about it.

"Yes, for drinks." Levi confirmed nonchalantly.

Erwin and Hanji exchanged looks and Hanji suddenly smiled, "Well! You'd better go home and get ready, then!"

"Hanji's right," Erwin added, "if you arrive late, you'll probably miss out on 'drinks'."

Hanji grabbed Levi by the hand practically dragging him away.

"Un-hand me, shitty glasses." Levi resisted.

"I'll give you a ride home!" Hanji begged.

"No."

"But…" Hanji whined, feeling disappointed because Levi always said "no" to everything she said.

Erwin placed his hand on Hanji's shoulder, "Let him go. I need you for cleaning anyway."

Hanji let go of Levi's hand.

"Thank you." Erwin said to Hanji.

Before turning around to head home, Levi faced Hanji and Erwin once again.

"Once I come back here, this place better be spotless. Understood?"

"Yes, Coporal." Hanji and Erwin nodded.

"Good."

Levi turned and ran back home, partially looking forward to Hanji's social gathering.

Chapter 3:

Levi got home and hurried to clean up his house, sweeping the floors, dusting and mopping. He hated coming back home to a messy house, even though it was already spotless when he left it that morning.

After cleaning, Levi showered and read the invitation for any details he missed. Hanji wrote that everyone needed to dress up. Levi then proceeded to his closet to take out his nicest white button down shirt, black slacks, his black blazer and his precious cravat. After getting dressed, he began brushing his hair and looked up in the mirror. He stared at his reflection for a while, "Why am I doing this?" He asked himself. Levi made his way to the window and watched the sun set for a while. He looked down and sighed silently to himself; suddenly not wanting to go to Hanji's party anymore. Levi took of his blazer and slung it over his shoulder, then turned around do go back into his room to undress and go back to bed, but as he turned around he knocked over the table with the scrapbook on it. Levi reacted and quickly caught his scrapbook. He held it in his hands and sat down to briefly flip through the book like he usually did for the past year. As he flipped through the book, he began reliving all the good memories he had with his brats and the ones he lost along the way. Slowly, Levi began to realize that he was going to Hanji's reunion solely because of the trainees he missed and came to love. Without them, Levi had no other reason to live life because it was so boring without those shitty brats.

Levi tossed the book to the side and put on his blazer. He ran to his room quickly to grab his watch. He put it on and checked the time realizing he would be thirty minutes late to the reunion.

"Tsk."

He hurried outside to the stables where he kept his horse and traveled to the reunion as fast as possible.

Chapter 4:

"Hanji, everyone is here," Erwin paused, "well almost everyone."

"Do you really think he's going to come, Erwin?" Hanji asked, "I know I annoy Heichou, but I care about him and I know he loves-"

Hanji was interrupted by a loud knock at the doors of the castle.

"Answer it, Hanji." Erwin ordered.

Hanji opened the front doors and made eye contact with a very familiar face.

"Hello, Hanji," the young man at the door greeted.

"E-Eren?" Hanji stuttered in complete shock, amazed at how much Eren has matured during the past twelve months.

"Eren!" Hanji came to practically pulling the young man in for a hug. "Look everyone, it's Eren!"

The whole room greeted Eren as Hanji dragged him through the group of people that survived the titans.

"Armin, Mikasa!" Eren pulled away from Hanji's tight grasp and ran toward his two childhood friends.

"Eren!" Armin and Mikasa welcomed their dear friend in for a hug.

"How are you guys?" Eren asked them.

"I've been doing okay," Mikasa smiled at her younger, adopted brother.

"Same here," Armin chimed in, "I went to the ocean and drew tons of pictures of it; I wish I brought them here though."

"Well, it's okay," Eren began, "I'll be right back, I'm kind of thirsty."

Eren made his way to the bar passing by Erwin along the way.

"Hello, Erwin!" Eren shook hands with his old commander.

"Good evening, Jaegar." Erwin greeted Eren, thanking him for coming and offering him an alcoholic drink.

"Uh, I don't really drink, Erwin." Eren hesitated to take the drink.

"Well you will tonight, that's an order." Captain Erwin walked toward Hanji, while Eren stared at the drink in his hand questioning whether Erwin was serious or not.

Eren made his way back to Mikasa and Armin who were in a deep conversation about their lives out of the walls.

"Eren," Mikasa looked at her brother already knowing something was on his mind, "Eren." Mikasa repeated.

"Huh?" Eren confusedly looked at Mikasa.

"Who are you looking for?" Mikasa continued.

"N-no one." Eren stuttered. Sipping his drink, holding the cup with his hand over the opening, almost like someone they knew.

"Really?" Armin chimed in, "You've been awfully distracted."

"Uhm, you guys act like you know something, just tell me already." Eren was getting frustrated like how he used to when they were kids.

Eren looked back at Mikasa and Armin to see them smiling at him.

"Wh-at?"

"You're looking for Heichou, aren't you Eren?" Armin finally asked.

"Don't try to lie to us, Eren. We already knew." Mikasa added.

"How did you-'' Eren trailed off, "was it that obvious?" Eren was blushing wildly.

"I could tell you weren't interested in girls a while after we joined the 104th." Mikasa added.

"S-so do you know if he's coming?" Eren asked nervously, realizing that it was almost ten o'clock.

Armin looked down, "Beats me, you can never tell with Levi…"

"Why don't you ask Hanji; she's over there." Mikasa nodded her head towards Hanji- who was next to the front doors waiting for her final guest.

Eren turned to head for Hanji, but then turned to face Mikasa and Armin once again, "Thanks you guys," he smiled, "Y'all are the best."

When Eren was out of hearing distance, Mikasa asked Armin, "Do you really think he's coming?"

"Well, I know Hanji told me he doesn't live too far from here." Armin answered.

"So he should be here soon, then?"

"Hopefully."

Armin and Mikasa watched their old friend walk towards Hanji, just as he passed the door, someone knocked on it- almost like that had authority.

The whole room stopped and stared at the large doors wondering who it could be. Eren turned back to Armin and Mikasa making eye contact with them as if the three of them knew who it was.

"Eren," Hanji began, "could you get that, please?"

"Uhm, sure, Hanji." Eren replied.

He placed his hand on the door knob turning it slowly, and pulled the doors to reveal who was the final guest.

Chapter 5:

Levi looked up squinting, almost not recognizing the brat staring down at him in complete shock.

"Rivai-" Eren was shoved out of the way by a very eager and excited Hanji.

"LEVI!" She exclaimed, "About time, Shorty!" She cried practically dragging the little man inside of the castle forcing him to socialize.

Levi talked with Horse face, Reiner, Bertoldt and Annie not knowing what Hanji invited them for.

"Captain Levi!" Connie Springer called from the bar motioning him to come over.

"Hello, Connie," Levi replied to Connie, "Sasha." Levi nodded to the young girl who was stuffing her face with chocolates, noticing that Sasha had gotten a little bulge probably from eating so much.

"How are you, two?" Levi began awkwardly. He never really talked to Connie and Sasha all that much; therefore, he wasn't close to them and didn't really care what they had to say. He pretended to listen to Connie babble on about his life with Sasha while sipping his third drink.

"Did you hear me, Levi?" Connie asked, bringing Levi back to reality.

"Hmm..?" Levi responded slowly.

Connie blushed, "Oh, well it must be hard to hear with everyone talking at once. You tell him, Sasha."

Levi put his drink down still trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Sasha exclaimed a little too loud.

The whole party stopped and stared at their direction.

"What… The… F-" Levi began to say.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Someone in the crowd shouted to break the silence causing the whole room to break out in applause for the young couple.

"Thanks! Thank you, thank you!" Connie and Sasha smiled and blushed.

Levi stood up straight and congratulated them walking away to get a refill on his drink. As he was refilling his drink, Eren approached him to refill his, too.

"Good evening, Heichou." Eren greeted Levi.

"Hello, Brat." Levi smirked, turning around to face Eren making an attempt not to blush hoping that the brat wouldn't notice.

Chapter 6:

For the rest of the night, Eren and Levi spent the night around each other talking and catching up.

"Well, I moved back to my old house in the Shiganshina district and I continued to use my ability to help others rebuild their homes," Eren began, "What have you been doing for the past year, Levi?"

"Nothing really, I have my own home outside of the castle now but it's not outside of the walls." Levi replied. He was kind of shocked about what Eren was doing for humanity while he, on the other hand, sat around and did nothing.

Eren looked at Levi with a surprised look on his face.

"What is it, Brat?" Levi asked, "It's rude to stare."

"Uh.. I'm just surprised, Heichou." The younger man replied, a bit afraid that he might've made Levi upset, "I just figured that you of all people would've moved outside of the walls by now."

"Yeah, me too…" Levi seemed to be getting distracted on why he didn't move out of the walls yet. Nothing was really holding him back anymore, so why didn't he go?

Levi got up and headed towards the bar to get another drink, but then realized that one third of the party was gone.

"Hanji, where is everyone?" Levi asked Hanji as he got to the bar.

"Oh, they probably went to their rooms to sleep," Hanji answered, "Erwin, what time is it?"

"Around.. uh," Erwin stumbled getting up, Hanji ran to catch him.

"That's enough for you, Erwin." Hanji scolded as she sat Erwin back down, "There are chil- adolescents here."

"Hanji," Eren came up behind Levi, "Where would I sleep tonight?"

"Uh-''

"In the basement." Levi interrupted.

Hanji and Eren glanced down at Levi.

"Uh.." Eren sounded giving Levi a strange look, then glancing back at Hanji looking for help.

"It was a JOKE." Levi looked up at the two staring at him.

"Oh! Hahaha," Hanji laughed, awkwardly.

"Well why don't you share a room with Mikasa?" Hanji suggested, "Aren't you guys like, siblings?"

"Well, yes, but all of these rooms have one bed, right? That would be kind of.. uhm."

"Awkward, I see." Hanji finished Eren's sentence.

Hanji looked down at Erwin, who had already passed out on the couch. Suddenly, her face lit up.

"I know! Why don't you stay at Levi's house tonight?"

Eren and Levi exchanged looks, both tried not to blush in front of the other.

"Well… If it's okay with Levi, it's okay with me." Eren finally said to break the awkward silence between them.

"Well?" Hanji looked at Levi for confirmation with hopeful eyes.

"Okay." Levi decided; he really wished Hanji would stop, but at the same time was grateful she did this.

"That settles it then!" Hanji declared, "I'll drive you guys home!"

"Uh what?" Levi tried to release Hanji's grasp on his hand but couldn't. She was dragging him and Eren across the room to the giant front doors.

"Hanji, STOP." Levi finally freed himself from her grip, "I can get myself home perfectly fine."

"Okay," Hanji looked at Levi as her glasses reflected the full moon hiding her eyes, "How many drinks did you have?"

"I had three in the past hour." Levi answered back.

"Levi," Hanji began, "You've been here since ten thirty and now it's almost one. I refilled your drink at least five times, do you not remember that?"

Levi grew silent trying to remember what happened in the past two and a half hours, looking at Eren for help. Eren didn't seem to remember anything either; he looked extremely exhausted.

"Shut up, Shitty glasses." Levi finally stated, "Just take me and this brat home, then."

Hanji smiled, she finally got Levi to come around.

"Alright, Shorty!" She shoved Eren and Levi into the carriage and slammed the door.

"Why are you so against Hanji driving?" Eren asked looking at Levi, half awake.

"You'll see," Levi answered back, "only if you manage to stay awake during the ride."

"…Wha-?" Eren began to question but was interrupted by Hanji's high pitched chant and the jolt of the carriage moving forward. Eren bumped his head against the back of the carriage and fell in Levi's lap knocked out.

"HANJI." Levi called the crazed woman's name, "CAREFUL!"

"Sorry back there!" Hanji replied and finally began to slow down after they got out of the forest, "Is Eren okay? You should've told him to-''

"You knocked him out, Shitty Glasses!"

Levi looked down at Eren to see if he was even alive, and then saw the smoke of his wound regenerating.

"Nevermind, Hanji. He's fine."

Levi looked down at Eren again. He looked so peaceful for someone who just got knocked out by Hanji's driving. Levi hesitantly placed his hand on Eren's head and stroked his hair. He laid back on the carriage relaxing as he stroked Eren's silky hair. After a short period of time, Levi fell asleep with a very faint smile on his face.

Chapter 7:

Levi woke up feeling like he slept for a long time, but he still wasn't home. He looked at his watch to see that it was only one twenty; he should be home by now. He looked out of the window to see that Hanji was going at a much slower pace than usual, but for a normal human, it would still be pretty fast.

The moon shined brightly, illuminating the horizon making ponds and lakes glisten and the flowers visible on the hills. Levi didn't realize it but he was stroking Eren's hair once again as he looked out the window admiring the view. He felt like Hanji was doing this on purpose, he almost knew she was driving slowly for him.

"Levi…" Eren whispered. He slowly began to rub his eyes and the back of his head remembering he got hurt there earlier, but noticed that it healed while he was asleep.

Levi took his hands off of Eren's hair, "Did I wake you, Brat?" Levi asked.

"Hm? Oh, no," Eren replied, "I guess I'm fully healed now, and sober."

"What? How is that possible; you binge drank-"

"I can't get drunk, that's why I don't drink. My body regenerates too fast."

Levi was surprised, "That sucks." He thought.

"Are we almost at your house?" Eren asked looking up at Levi.

"Soon, are you still tired?"

"No."

"Okay."

Eren realized that he was still lying down comfortably in Levi's lap, but noticed that Heichou didn't do anything about it. He began to think about it getting caught up in his thoughts when suddenly the carriage came to a halt, tossing Eren on the floor and nearly throwing Levi forward.

"Whoopsie! Sorry guys," Hanji came around the back to open their doors, "We're here! Are you guys okay?"

Eren got up a bit startled, "Yes, I'm okay Hanji. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hanji said as she helped Eren out of the carriage, "And you, Levi? Are you okay?"

"Of course not, Shitty Glasses, you nearly killed us." Levi replied.

"Well, you're not dead, now are you?"

"Shut up. Thank you for the ride, Hanji-san." Levi hopped out of the carriage, "Drive safely."

"Don't worry, Shorty." Then Hanji took off back to the castle.

Eren watched Hanji ride into the night amazed at how quickly she disappeared from eye sight.

"Hey, Levi," Eren called approaching the steps on Levi's porch, "Can I-"

Levi came out on the porch sipping his coffee, "Yes?"

Eren paused, mesmerized by the man in front of him. Levi had taken off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves on his white button down. From where Eren was standing, he could almost see the outline of Levi's sculpted body through his shirt.

"Eren." Levi said, sounding a little impatient with the boy.

"Oh, uhm… Can I get coffee too?"

Levi looked at Eren, almost catching him blush, "Sure."

Eren followed Levi inside closing the front door behind him. Looking around, he saw that Levi lived in a small two bedroom house. From the front door, one could see Levi's room was the first room and there was an extra bedroom next to it. Each bedroom had its own closet and bathroom.

To the left, was the kitchen combined with the small living area that contained a fireplace, a bookshelf, couch, and coffee table. Then between the kitchen and the living area was a window with a chair and table next to it.

"Here," Levi handed Eren his coffee.

"Thanks." Eren grew silent as he continued looking around, once again getting caught up in his thoughts.

"How am I going to tell him?" Eren felt himself growing nervous as he looked at Levi who was preoccupied in washing the cup of coffee he already finished.

"Eren," Levi said, "I need to tell you something."

"O-Okay." Eren stuttered softly.

"Please don't judge me; I really need to tell you this. For a long time-"

Eren interrupted Levi, "Heichou, I have feelings for you."

"…Huh?" Levi was caught completely off guard; he turned to face Eren, "What was that?"

Eren blushed, "… Uhm, nevermind." Eren looked down unable to make eye contact with Levi.

Levi quietly made his way over to Eren, placing his finger on Eren's chin causing Eren to make eye contact with him.

"Eren, answer me, please." Levi looked up at Eren and saw how madly he was causing the other to blush.

"I-I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I just wanted to say it because I don't know when I'll see you again after tonight." Eren was blushing wildly, making it more and more obvious that he had feelings for Levi the more he tried to hide his feelings.

Levi let his hand drop down, "Shut up, Brat. If you let me finish, I would have told you I felt the same way."

Eren looked at Levi and saw that he too, began to blush; his face turning the faintest shade of pink.

"Really?" Eren asked surprised at Levi's response.

"Have I ever lied to you, Eren?"

Without another word, Eren grabbed Levi by the waist pulling him in for a kiss. It happened so quickly, Levi was shocked once again, but came to and began kissing Eren back slowly, and gently.

Eren hoisted Levi up on the kitchen sink, both becoming more and more aggressive with each kiss.

Levi slipped off Eren's blazer and began to unbutton his shirt while both of them caught their breath. As Levi tossed Eren's shirt on the floor, Eren grabbed the others face kissing him tenderly, both of them moaning at the sensation of their little game of "Tongue Tag".

Eren picked Levi up making his way toward Levi's bedroom, pushing the shorter male against the wall. Levi moaned letting his head fall back against the wall and knotted his hands in Eren's hair as Eren kissed Levi from his collar bone to his jaw; unbuttoning Levi's shirt at the same time. After Eren tore off Levi's shirt, he started to slide his hands down the others pants finding his way to Levi's ass. Levi too, began moving his hands down towards Eren's pants and began to unbutton it as both men maneuvered their way into the bedroom bumping into walls, doors and pieces of furniture.

Eren pushed Levi down on the bed and began removing his pants, finally revealing Levi's length. Eren held open Levi's legs and began to suck.

Levi gasped when he felt Eren's tongue run up the side of his own length, to the tip. Eren began to suck slowly first, then began picking up the pace, arousing Levi even more.

"Auuugh, Eren!" Levi nearly screamed. At this point, he wanted Eren to fuck him so badly; he longed for it.

Levi knotted his hands in Eren's hair and yanked the younger male back. Eren looked up at Levi confused as to why Levi pulled him back; he thought he was doing a good job.

Levi pulled Eren up by his hair and began kissing him again turning his brat over. Levi began to kiss Eren from his lips to his cheek, to his jaw bone making his way to Eren's neck and back up, but this time, headed toward Eren's ear.

"Fuck me, Brat." Levi whispered.

Eren couldn't even reply but, a smile slyly came across of his face. Eren pushed Levi over as Levi spread his legs. Eren began moving his fingers toward Levi's hole, putting in one first, then the next. Levi could feel his muscles contracting as Eren pulled his fingers in and out widening his hole.

"How bad do you want it, Heichou?" Eren teased, "I won't give it to you until you tell me."

Levi bit his lip, clawing at the sheets beneath them, groaning at the feelings that swelled up in his stomach as Eren moved his digits around.

"Answer me, Corporal." Eren began to move his fingers in and out faster.

"AUGH!" Levi gripped the sheets harder, nearly tearing them apart, "I want it, all of it! I want all of it, badly!" He could almost feel tears coming to his eyes.

"Good." Eren removed his fingers and inserted his length into Levi.

Levi let out a long moan as Eren began to move in and out, picking up the pace after he regained most of his energy. Eren began thrusting harder and faster, then suddenly pulled out.

"What are you doin-" Levi began to question, but was interrupted when Eren lifted Levi up and let him fall back into place.

"I prefer to do it this way." Eren said as he began to help Levi move up and fall back down on his length.

Levi caught on and both of them started picking up rhythm. After a while, as Levi fell back down, Eren began to thrust up in mid-air, meeting the other male halfway.

"Aw, FUCK!" Levi gasped.

Eren kept it up, thrusting upward as Levi fell back down.

"I'm going to come!" Levi said, in between thrusts.

"Hold on just a bit longer," Eren began thrusting harder and harder. He could feel Levi's muscles contracting; Eren knew Levi couldn't hold it much longer, but on the final and hardest thrust, Eren released himself into Levi at the same time Levi released himself, coating them in the sticky body fluid.

Levi fell on the scattered pillows worn out by the intercourse he just had with Eren. The other one followed Levi, and laid down next to him wrapping his arms around Levi.

"There's one more thing I wanted to tell you," Eren whispered as they caught their breath.

"What is it, you filthy Brat?" Levi replied.

Eren sighed, "I love you, and I want to be with you whether we live in the walls or not."

Levi looked up at the younger male, surprised at what he wanted.

"You can move in with me, Eren," Levi began, "If that's what you really want. I won't mind if you do."

Eren pulled Levi closer, "Then I will."

"Hey, Eren," Levi finally said.

"What is it?" Eren answered.

"I love you."

Eren blushed, he never heard Levi say anything affectionate before.

"I love you, too."

And just like that, both of the men fell asleep in each other's arms.

Epilogue:

After a month of Eren and Levi officially being together, they moved outside of the walls into a beautiful house near the ocean.

With Eren being in his life, Levi wasn't as lonely anymore. He was actually happier and more social than before. The two went on trips all over the world seeing everything they could only dream about seeing a year ago. After four years of dating, the couple finally got married and continued to live their wonderful life together outside of the walls capturing every moment they could of their world. They filled up Levi's old scrapbook with pictures of new memories of their new life together and much more.

Ever since that day Levi and Eren reunited and confessed their feelings for each other, neither Levi nor Eren had another long and lonely year and lived happily for the rest of their lives in a titan-free world.

1 Page


End file.
